Mobile devices, such as tablet computing devices, may operate within a larger system. The larger system may allow the mobile devices to access services which may be provided, at least in part, by servers operating within the system.
The larger system within which the mobile device operates may, for example, be referred to as a mobile device ecosystem. The mobile device ecosystem may include entities such as services, subscribers, applications, mobile devices, data objects, etc. The mobile device ecosystem may include resources which are provided locally on the mobile device and resources which are provided, in whole or in part, by other devices, systems or servers.
As the number of entities added to the ecosystem increases (for example, as new mobile devices are added to the ecosystem), the complexity of the ecosystem increases and communications between multiple entities of the system may become more difficult.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.